A. Field of the Invention
This relates to baby strollers in general and, in particular, using a folding portable table attached directly to the stroller frame. The stroller table will be flat and secured with a set of legs by which the table may be rotated and supported by a pair of legs.
B. Prior Art
There are many other prior art references to baby strollers in general. A representative example includes Hsiao, U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,869, which is a structure for a versatile baby stroller. However, it does not have a foldable table. Another example can be found at Marteeny, U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,336, which is a diaper-changing station. Another example can be found at Duboulat, U.S. Pat. No. 5,857,740. None of the prior references, however, have the same structure or the same features as the current application.